


Dust is Still a Pretty Handy Plot Device

by Zumberge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Magic powder can do anything the plot requires.  Including giving protagonists the ability to contain incredible amounts of air and making them horny in the process.
Kudos: 3





	Dust is Still a Pretty Handy Plot Device

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098704

For such an integral part of Remnant's modern society, Dust's colloquial name of "magic powder" proved to be accurate more often than not, at least insofar as it causing inexplicable effects when mishandled was concerned. One such accidental mishandling had caused Weiss Schnee to swell up in her dormitory room, burst, and continue to do so whenever her temper flared, scattering more Dust in the process. This had a knock-on effect on other students and eventually the city at large, resulting in fits of expansion that proved to be mildly disruptive, to say the least.

Still, attempts were made to return to some degree of normalcy. One such attempt by Yang to re-establish her usual habits found her in a warehouse positively laden with stolen Dust, wrists and ankles tied to the arms and legs of a wooden chair. This was not her plan upon setting out for the evening, but things had taken a turn for the worse; in her own words, "oh wow, there's a -lot- of you guys."

As she contemplated how to free herself, a door in front of her and some distance away opened, followed by an awful but mercifully not too loud scraping sound as a chair skidded in on two legs, coming to rest a yard or so to her left. In it rested Jaune, unarmed and tied to it just as she was. He looked tired but unhurt, which was both good news and par for the course with him.

"So," Yang said. "You come here often?"

Jaune let his head hang as he gave her a weary laugh. "I was trying to track you down."

"Was being caught part of your plan?"

"Of course not. Was it yours?"

She shrugged as well as she could manage in her bindings. "I could've done without it."

"So what's the next step in our master plan?"

"I haven't gotten that far." She grinned. "But our odds are twice as good now, right?"

As the rays of the sun grew longer in the high-set windows and late afternoon turned to evening, no plan manifested. What did appear, however, was a feminine figure in the doorway, silhouetted against the bright street lights outside. She said nothing as she approached, but her smug expression served well enough.

"Neo," Yang said bitterly. "Fancy meeting you here."

Neo was visibly gloating to herself, a cylindrical object in one hand. Yang thought it was her umbrella at first, but as she stepped away from the blinding light she could see it was a metal cylinder with loops of tubing around it and a handle at one end. Jaune's eyes widened in understanding, and Neo responded with a wry smile as she came to a stop a yard or two from the both of them, setting the pump on the ground. She uncoiled the ends of the hose, twirling the dual nozzles lazily as she made a show of deliberating between them.

"Whatever you're planning," Jaune said, take it out on me."

Yang gestured with her head towards Jaune. "Leave him out of this."

There was a moment of mock contemplation before Neo smiled politely, taking a step towards Yang before sweeping over in the opposite direction, Jaune recoiling as her face was suddenly inches from his own. She pressed a finger to his nose, trailing it down to his lips, then his throat, then his chest before finally stopping at the base of his black hoodie. Hooking it, she gave it a gentle pull upward to reveal his navel before sliding the nozzle in, the cold metal quickly warming from his body heat. Returning her attention to Yang she took a few steps over, twirling the remaining hose before letting go, catching the nozzle and inserting it into Yang's exposed belly with the grace of a fencer's thrust before giving her head a condescending pat. Returning to the pump she raised the handle, letting the anticipation build before thrusting it down.

Jaune inhaled sharply and Yang let out a grunt as both their bellies simply swelled, the definition of their abs disappearing as the air filled them. Yang's cropped jacket left hers fully on display while his was still covered but for a narrow band of skin, but by the time the second and third pumps came they were both exposed, smooth round curves protruding further from their frames and extending out into their laps. As they spread buttons began to loosen and pop; at first Yang's jacket, exposing her yellow top, then Jaune's jeans, unseen yet distinctly felt by him. Gradually they began to press into the arms of the chairs they were in, air-filled bodies distending painlessly as the curves in front of them rose higher with each influx of air, blocking Neo from view.

It hadn't even been a minute when Neo stopped pumping, making a show of rolling her shoulder and acting winded. She approached Jaune, barely touching him as she traced her fingers over his beach ball-sized belly; he shivered at her touch, and she made no attempt to hide her amusement. Then, noticing Yang's furious look, she casually sauntered over, watching her struggle against the ropes before sinking her fingers into her gut. Yang's body let out a loud squeak as rubbery skin bulged up between Neo's digits, and as she she kneaded her body there was a chorus of quiet creaking. It was painless, but the sound was ominous enough that she forced herself to calm down, and Neo gave her another pat before backing away, waving to them before heading to the door and disappearing.

After waiting a moment to make sure she wasn't about to return, Yang took stock of her situation. She wasn't the biggest she had seen, but it was the biggest that this particular part of her had been. It was full but didn't feel stretched or overtaxed, and like when it happened with her breasts, she could feel it swelling and shrinking in time with her breathing. If she was being honest, if it -had- gone to her breasts like it usually did, she wouldn't have minded.

"How are you holding up?" Jaune asked.

"This is new to me. You?"

He shrugged. "Not really." He hesitated before speaking again. "I... Lie Ren and I may have made a few bets with Nora that we lost. She's a lot rougher than this."

"I can imagine. All that thumping and squeaking had to have come from somewhere, after all."

Jaune didn't look nearly as embarrassed at that as she thought he would. "You have any ideas on how we can escape? It doesn't look like the knots are in the right place for either of us to untie the other."

She scanned the room on either side of her, trying to look for some sort of sharp object to cut the ropes on. Unfortunately, the shelving seemed to be made of plastic, and what Dust containers weren't as well were heavy paper bags. Although none of them were secured to the floor in any way...

"Jaune." She said. "I might have an idea." She craned her neck backwards; behind them was a wide shelf covered in bags of Dust. "We both need to push that shelf over on top of us."

Jaune followed Yang's line of sight before nodding, and they both began butting their chairs back bit by bit, bellies wobbling as the legs clacked and scraped across the floor. "So what's your idea?"

"Well-" Yang began, speaking between movements. "If we just- hit the shelf- and dump the Dust- on ourselves- then we can grow- out of the ropes- or break the chairs."

He stopped. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Jaune, I was there when it happened to Weiss." The rear of her chair clacked against the shelf. "It was exactly like this." Her chair scraped forward, then back into the shelf again, causing it to sway unsteadily. "Mostly."

"Yang." He hopped in place several times, turning his chair to face her before speaking again. He could only really see her by leaning to one side, and even then she was partially out of view, but it was the principle of the gesture. "I was so ignorant of what went into being a Huntsman that I was used to deliver exposition for a fundamental aspect of the world we live in that the average nine-year-old would know through cultural osmosis, but even -I- know this is risky."

The statement gave her pause, and she stopped, looking at him with concern. "Do you trust me?"

Jaune's reply came with no hesitation. "Absolutely."

Grinning, she threw the chair backwards, the last hit being the one to bring it all down. Containers fell open and bags upended, their contents mixing in free fall and spilling onto the pair. There was a full-body tingling, then a sudden pressure before both of them began to swell. They felt it in the center of their stomachs but the change made itself known elsewhere, as their chests filled out suddenly - Jaune's rose up into modest yet high curves, while Yang simply blossomed into sports ball territory, nearly bopping her in the face in the process. "Hell yeah," she exclaimed, "it's about time!"

As Yang took the opportunity to motorboat herself their lower halves joined in, straining the wooden framework as their butts and thighs began to spill through whatever openings they could before their shins widened, fighting against the ropes. Soon after their arms rounded out, the chairs struggling to restrain their billowing forms. Wood twisted and creaked, glue pulled free, and while both Yang and Jaune found themselves uncomfortably pinched by them, it was only a matter of time until both the chairs and their restraints were simply torn apart and collapsed. With nothing holding them back the air inside their bodies shifted, their widening sides forcing their bulky limbs outward as they bounced several times before coming to rest in a rough approximation of a standing position.

"It worked!" Jaune laughed. "Now we can..." He tried to move his legs, finding his range of motion growing smaller by the second. "...escape." A glance to either side revealed that his and Yang's arms, once wide cones, were slowly being pulled into their bodies, leaving them as wide domes with hands sunk into their tops.

"To be fair..." Yang gestured with one hand, then stopped. "Oh wow, I can feel my own forearm. That's weird. But to be fair, I didn't think this far ahead."

As the tingling disappeared and their growths tapered off, they found themselves a little more than their normal heights, about on par with each other and mostly round, with two prominent exceptions. Rather miraculously, despite the destruction of their belts and Yang's loss of every button on her jacket, his hoodie and jeans and her bike shorts, skirt, and top still managed to survive, albeit grossly overstretched.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Maybe we can blow the air out." She puffed out several breaths, briefly growing dizzy at the effort. She inhaled to try again, stopping when she was suddenly aware of how it made her entire body swell subtly, line of sight rising an inch or two before she exhaled and returned. "Or... not." A few seconds later she asked, "is it normal to feel kind of... sensitive down there?"

"That's natural," Jaune replied.

"Oh, thank -god-. So how did Nora return you to normal?"

"Boom," he replied simply.

"Boom?"

"Boom."

"Great. The one thing the little sadist probably -won't- do to us if she finds us."

Suddenly Jaune perked up. "Did you hear that?"

Yang reflexively turned to the door, finding it closed. "No. Hear what?"

"It sounded like a screw falling."

What came next was the sudden and cataclysmic collapse of the two neighboring shelves, causing boxes and bundles to shower their contents down onto the pair, surrounding them in a swirling cloud and coating their bodies. The tingling and pressure returned as they resumed inflating, growing higher and wider. Beneath them their kicking boots scraped less and less of the warehouse floor before losing contact entirely, to their sides the shelves grew lower as they marked off their growth like a ruler, and up top their necks rose up like a cushion around their heads, their faces even filling out. As their bellies touched their bodies let out a hollow thump from the impact, their bodies pushing against each other as they grew.

"This was a calculated risk," Yang said, "but I'm really bad at math."

As they passed a story in height Jaune exclaimed, "wait! If we keep growing..." He felt something bump against his side, and there was a clatter of metal and plastic; a second later Yang did as well, to the same clamor. "-we'll knock over the other shelves! We can outgrow the warehouse!"

Yang scanned the area as best she could. It wasn't the largest warehouse she had been in, but it was a warehouse regardless, and even though she was already large by anybody's standards, the thought of filling up half the building with Jaune was... "That would feel- work good. Work good. Super good."

Had anyone been in there to see them, they would have witnessed the growth of two fantastically round people, midsections exposed and banded with clothing that had no right to be as durable as it was. They had long passed the scale of weather balloons, and as their heads touched the ceiling they were cushioned as their bodies rose up around them. Unable to rise higher the pressure forced them to swell outward, pressing into shelves and cracking open packages of Dust. It mixed and mingled in unpredictable ways, fueling their growth and allowing them to crush more in a vicious cycle. Their hips were stretched flat, but they felt them press against the walls on either side. Their backs were a curved slope which soon flattened out as it touched concrete and brick. Windows shattered as their skin bulged out of the frames, and every inch of space which could accommodate them was soon filled, with both Yang and Jaune feeling the warmth of the other's body against them as the pressure began to mount.

"Trying to... open door," Jaune grunted. "Pushing against my leg."

Yang flapped her hands and feet helplessly; there was something else of Jaune's pushing against her underside, which only served to remind her of how she was pent-up in more ways than one. "Figured they'd hear eventually. But... we just need... a little more..."

Their bodies grew firmer as they pushed on the building, and its sturdy construction pushed back. Something would have to give, and eventually, something did: At first minute cracks in the mortar, spreading and branching before bricks began to fall and slide away. With nothing behind it concrete crumbled and support struts bent, the entire building heaving and rumbling before falling apart. As the walls gave out the air inside of them, now free from external confinement, caused their bodies to swell with such force that the roof was torn apart and flung away, cascading through the air before landing in the bay. What was once a warehouse stocked with stolen goods was nothing but bits of walls and piles of rubble, and what were once two ordinary Huntsmen were now two building-sized balloons, shuddering and wobbling in the night.

Yang was fortunate that the destruction they had caused was so thunderously loud, as it mostly blocked out the ear-piercing noise she made during her rapid expansion, a sound usually caused by things such as prehensile tongues or the more exotic products of Atlasean engineering. They soon came to rest, and as she panted in to recover her breath from her outburst her body stretched once more, visibly gaining a yard or two over Jaune.

"Yang!" she heard Jaune call out. "I think they know what happened!"

"No kidding!" she shouted back.

"But we can just fly out of here!" Before Yang could ask why she heard a loud intake of breath and in front of her, between the hills of her breasts, she saw a puffy-cheeked Jaune rise up to her height.

Yang blinked. "This is a good plan because it lets me satisfy my horny."

"That's why I'm team leader," Jaune replied.

The pair took deep breaths, their bodies growing another story. Another breath, and another several feet. Two blimps continued to grow over the city as they huffed and puffed, their lower halves illuminated by street lamps and windows. Soon they dominated the city block, their bellies looming over other buildings as they creaked and groaned in time to their swelling. Yang and Jaune paid no attention to the towers they were pressing into, the streets they were overshadowing, or the panic they caused, fixated only on growing, pressure and pleasure combined. Within moments they had blotted out most of the sky above downtown Vale, and then they lifted up into it, more balloon or mountain than person.

By this time they dwarfed the floating arenas and had long forgotten why they sought to float away in the first place. Few realized that the objects in the sky were people, stretched hundreds of yards in diameter, though some recognized the clothing that only covered a fraction of their figures. They did wonder, however, if they would keep growing, and eventually they received their answer in the form of two catastrophic bangs.

*****

Yang and Jaune crawled onto shore, each wearing a single article of clothing. Calling it "clothing" was a bit of a stretch, however, since Jaune's hoodie and Yang's crop top were closer to tents than clothes. "Well that was something," Yang remarked.

"I said I was going to rescue you," Jaune said, "and I kept my promise."

"You're a good man, Jaune." She put her hands on her hips, surveying the city. Behind her, the oceanic jet stream carried the cloud of Dust towards the other continents. "...and the best part is, nobody but us got affected!"


End file.
